tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hidro-Grubert
The origin of Hidro-Grubert goes back to the year 1937 when Mr. ANDRES NICOLAS BERTOTTO starts in the metallurgical activity with the repair, construction and modernization of agricultural machinery. In 1954 he formed with his son DOMINGO TOMAS BERTOTTO the firm ANDRES N. BERTOTTO E HIJOS, continuing with the manufacture of machines for agriculture. Hidro-Grubert in the 60's In 1969, the company ventured into a totally new field for the National Industry, such as the production of hydraulic cranes and Hoists already under the Social Reason of ANDRES N. BERTOTTO S.A.I.C. and marketing its products as HIDRO-GRUBERT .- Hidro-Grubert in the 90's At the beginning of the year 1993 the construction of our new Industrial Plant on Provincial Route No. 6, Km 5.5 began, which is equipped with all the advances in terms of infrastructure. Initially, with a covered area in offices of 450 m2 and a main warehouse of 3,000 m2, today as a result of the great growth was to expand the surface of our industrial plant in more than 10000 m2 covered, to adequately satisfy the national and international demand. The firm has been distinguished on several occasions with awards that honor us with the prize for the highest value added export granted by the Chamber of Foreign Trade of Córdoba in 1998 and 1999, the YPIME 1999 prize awarded by the foundation of Banco Galicia, and the award delivered to our president Mr. Domingo Tomás Bertita as ENTREPRENEUR ENTREPRENEUR of the year 2001 by the President of the Nation. As for the hydraulic cranes, the load capacities of the same go from 1.6 Tonelameters to 60 Tonelameters, covering all the needs of the clients in his different headings: Oil, mining, constructors, industrial assemblies, corralones of materials, Transportistas, by quote some of the most important.- The Hydraulic Elevators allow to work in heights that go from 10 meters to 24 meters counting with a variety of designs that no National Industry can offer. In addition, we are manufacturers of articulated graders of 10 and 12 tons, ideal for the repair and maintenance of secondary roads and rural and for 4 years we have developed and we have been commercializing with marked success the loaders SCAT TRAK loaders of 58 HP and 76 HP.- The constant presence of our company in the forefront of the sector in the domestic market is due to several factors, including an entrepreneurial vision focused on meeting and exceeding the expectations and needs of customers, an adequate infrastructure that meets the growing demand of the national and international market, the permanent training of its personnel, and an unrenounceable search to incorporate the necessary technological innovation to the teams. The above, and we say it with pride, allowed us to continue exporting important volumes of equipment to demanding markets such as the US, Canada, Mexico, Venezuela, Southeast Asian countries, and all MERCOSUR countries. It should be noted that in 2006 the delivery of more than 160 equipment to the CADAFE and HIDROVEN Companies of Venezuela was completed within the framework of the ARGENTINA BILATERAL AGREEMENT - VENEZUELA Awards as IPYME '99 granted by the GALICIA Foundation, Award to the "Company with GREATER ADDED VALUE EXPORTED" granted by the Chamber of Foreign Trade of Córdoba and the ENTREPRENEUR ENTREPRENEURS Award in the Year 2001 delivered to our President Mr. Domingo Bertotto by the President of the Argentine Nation, confirm the expressed.- It is also important to highlight that our company achieved the ISO 9001: 2000 CERTIFICATION. Joint Venture with Palfinger In 2013, the Austrian company Palfinger, which has the largest market share worldwide of articulated cranes and the highest technology applied to its products, signs a Joint Venture contract with Andrés N. Bertotto SAIC to export through of its commercial network to all Latin America hydro elevators under the brand Palfinger - Hidro-Grubert. In 2014 Palfinger is associated with Andrés N. Bertotto SAIC investing in our country, with the objective of opening up to the Latin American market of hydro elevators and having exclusive representation of their hydrocranes in Argentina with the help of a local leader, and in this way able to cover the needs of a more demanding market with respect to quality, capacity, scope and providing an excellent after-sales service. In this way Andrés Bertotto SAIC gains access to resources and technologies of the global leader, as well as its experience in internationalization and marketing of its products. Currently HIDRO-GRUBERT is responsible for the manufacture of hydro elevators / air baskets from 10 meters to 24 meters (insulated / uninsulated, overcenter / no overcenter), for all South America under the 2 brands: PALFINGER HIDROGRUBERT. It also manufactures hydrogrúas from 5 tnm to 35 tnm and is the exclusive representative in Argentina of the wide and modern range of PAL cranes. See also * List of Construction Plant Manufacturers External links * Hidro-Grubert in Pesados Argentinos Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Companies founded in 1954 Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Grader manufacturers Category:Skid-steer loader manufacturers